Diaphragm pumps are widely used in industry to perform small jobs in which a regulated and controlled flow is desired. For larger jobs involving 8 or 10 inch pipes, diaphragm pumps are usually replaced by centrifugal pumps. Although diaphragm pumps have superior flow control and regulation capabilities, centrifugal pumps have been found to be more reliable in performing the larger jobs.
Past diaphragm pumps have had design problems that have resulted in undesirable stresses, deflections, and misalignments in the working parts. These designs have also made is difficult to inspect and replace the parts. In smaller, cheaper diaphragm pumps, these design problems do not adversely affect the economic operation of the pump. In larger pumps, these design problems are aggravated and intensified to the point that frequency breakdowns and failures occur, making them economically inferior to centrifugal pumps.
Another problem encountered by both large and small diaphragm pumps is in the handling of corrosive and abrasive fluids. These fluids erode all exposed members securing the diaphragm in the pump. Previous designs have not been able to overcome this problem.